


Safety deems destruction

by spookwormie



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Found Family, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Or am I, Space Dad, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, at least im not killing anyone off, coming up with ideas as i go, english isnt my first language, hopefully its atleast a bit entertaining, i dont care about star wars rules, i dont know what im doing, it is what it is, razor crest is a bit bigger, the main characters got some mental health problems but dont we all, theres going to be some sort of angst and trauma, they might be a reflection of my own, this is my first work i dont know how to tag it, this might be trash, tiny green bean, winging it babyyy, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookwormie/pseuds/spookwormie
Summary: You're living your daily life on the razor crest with a mandalorian and his accidentally adopted kid.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, its an yn fic but theres no physical attributes and the pronouns are they/them
Kudos: 1





	Safety deems destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first work and honestly im winging it. I'm writing for myself and for fun and lets be real, to direct my obsession somewhere. The story is very likely going to ignore some canon things from both star wars and the mandalorian. Im out of ideas for these notes so if youre reading this thing, hope the chapter is somewhat good!

There’s a loud beeping sound echoing in the small space, piercing the deep sleep that I was enjoying. It gets louder and louder as my brain starts to lose the fogginess of it and gets back to reality. When I open my eyes the dashboard is blinking with an ominous red light that usually indicates a danger of some sort, but when your ship is as old as this one, the signs of danger don’t always mean anything. Usually, it just means that there’s something that’s in need of repair and I’ve learned to ignore it while still flying.

With a groan I get up from my mattress, walk to the ships’ dashboard that’s just a few steps away and sit down on the chair in front of it. I try to rub the sleep from my eyes so I could focus better and see what it is that made me lose my sleep. ‘’Yeah yeah yeah, alright shut up,’’ my voice comes out groggy and sleepy. ‘’No need to be so dramatic, you’re just a little off course.’’ With a press of a button the beeping stops, and I’m allowed to fix the coordinates. I pull out a map from a locker next to me since I don’t remember the exact ones that I need to punch in for the ship. I know we’re headed to Tatooine and I know the coordinates to get us there, but he wants us to land to a specific spot. A spot that’s a little further from the city we’re going to, and I don’t recall what coordinates get us to that spot. Thankfully, Mando remembers that my memory’s not the best and he’s written them down on the map as a cheat sheet. 

I grab the steering to correct our position back on track. Looking at the monitor on the board it seems that we had gone a bit off course because of an asteroid that the ship ducked, meaning that we might lose the course again. It’s thankfully an easy fix, but the beeping is a pain in the ass. It always wakes me up so abruptly that after I’m done fixing the problem, it’s difficult to fall back asleep. Though it’s better to wake up to it than to just let our ship fly around where-ever it pleases. That’s why I’m sleeping upstairs anyway, to make sure we stay safe. And the downstairs is a mess.   
It’s still nighttime. Glancing at the clock I can tell that I would probably have at least a couple of hours before Mando and the kid wake up, which should give me enough time to grab some water and be extra certain that everything’s how it should be with the dashboard, before returning to bed to hopefully catch some z’s. I turn the chair around to get the water bottle that I’ve got next to my mattress on the far-right corner of the small room. And there’s Mando standing at the door, scaring the ever loving fuck out of me. ‘’Son of a-‘’ I flinch and my hand’s clutching to my shirt, heart beating out of my chest. For a dude in a heavy looking suit made of fricking beskar, he sure can move quietly. Perks of being a bounty hunter, I guess. ‘’Sorry. Is everything alright with the ship?’’ His voice sounds a tad lower than usual; he probably woke up to the beeping as well. 

‘’Yeah, just an asteroid so we went off course. Fixed it, we should be good.’’ 

‘’You should get back to sleep then.’’ He says with a monotone voice, I rub my eyes. ‘’Yeah, I’m gonna, I’ll just grab some water and make sure everything’s good and safe up here.’’ He nods and turns to leave, the door closing behind him. There’s some quiet clinking of metal as he’s going down the ladder. I get up, check the board one last time section by section, sit down on my mattress and drink some water. The steel of the ship feels cool against my back even through my clothes and I rest my head on the wall, wondering what it is about his presence that still makes me feel so on edge. I have been travelling with him and the kid for about six months now, you’d think I’d feel normal in here by now. 

Maybe it’s the armor, maybe it’s the way he talks… or doesn’t talk. Or, you know, maybe it’s the fact he’s one of the best bounty hunters out there and could probably end me with two punches. Definitely not the last one. I lay down and grab my blanket, get comfortable and try sleeping. The clock tells me that if I fall asleep in five minutes, I’ll get a solid three hours in before being woken up by the two.   
I end up getting a little over an hour of sleep before I wake up to the kid making some sort of noises and to Mando answering to him. I am dead tired but even with my brain still half asleep I can tell they’re not talking about the same thing. We really should come up with a translator for the kid to use. 

Stretching out my sleepy limbs, I get up. I hear the chair turn and a low voice saying ‘’Good morning.’’ I open my eyes to look at the two, the baby making a sound of excitement as he notices me to be awake. ‘’Morning’’ I yawn. ‘’Eventful morning?’’ The question is directed to Mando, who is currently piloting the ship. I get up and take the seat where Grogu had been sitting, propping the baby to sit on my lap, bouncing him up and down. ‘’There were no other interruptions.’’ He turns to look at the kid, though the words are directed at me. ‘’You should get something to eat before we land’’ he says, turning his attention back to the screens on the board. I hum in agreement and get back to the kid. ‘’I’ll go get breakfast you rascal. Be nice while I’m gone, and you might get some of it.’’ I put him back down on the co-pilot chair as I get up and head downstairs. There is a fridge at the far end of the ship, in the corner, where we keep most of our food supplies and waters. He didn’t have that in the ship until I pointed out that we could stay moving longer if we didn’t have to stop for food so often. With the fridge came a small stovetop as well, so now we can do small cooking in the ship. It’s really made travelling long distances a lot better. There’s a bowl of vegetable soup in the back of the fridge. We’re almost done with all the food but there’s still some snacks for the kid, so I decide to heat that up and make myself a sandwich to go with it. 

I start taking a lap of the downstairs, checking if there’s something out of place or if there’s something special from the markets that we might need. We definitely need to do a supply run, with how empty our food rations are getting and I’m pretty sure Mando could use more ammo and such too. There’s two bounties frozen in carbonite, just waiting to be dropped off to tatoiine. The payers wanted to meet in a remote location, which is why we have to take the speeder to the city after. Mando’s planning to go ask for a job, so I’m assuming I’ll be doing the supply run while he’s doing that. He hasn’t asked yet and he always asks if I’m fine with it first, in case I would want to go with him and the kid. Bless his quiet but considerate soul. 

There’s a low beep to my left, informing me that the food is ready to go. I refill my water before heading back to the two. Thankfully Mando’s a steady with flying so I get everything up without problems. I set the food on the floor, Grogu eagerly looking at it. That kid could eat everything on the ship given the chance. 

I make my bed, finishing it off with a bed cover that I took with me from home. When I found Mando and Grogu in Naboo, I knew I did not want to return back to my empty house again. The thrill of the adventure got me feeling more alive than ever before. So, after helping them find the bounty they were looking for, I asked and honestly kind of begged Mando to take me with them, or to at least take me to a nearby planet where I could either join someone else or maybe become a bounty hunter myself. Clearly, he let me stay at the ship, though I still don’t know why. I’m too much of a coward to ask, but maybe, just maybe, I’m more useful than I think I am. That’s a nice thought.

I sit down with my food and start eating, making sure there’s some left for Grogu. There’s a nice silence in the ship; the kid plays with the ball that he’s snatched from one of the sticks on the dashboard and Mando’s beeping buttons. His helmet reflects some of the lights coming from the buttons above his head. ‘He could be used as a mirror honestly’ is what I'm thinking while finishing my breakfast with a smile on my face. 

I grab the kid from his chair and let him finish the rest of my food. There’s a little locker space that goes into the wall behind me, I open it up and move around some stuff out of the way of the project that I’ve been working on recently. I glance at the black and silver lightsaber hilt there that I bought from jawas a few months back. Hopefully we would have some time so I could practice swinging it, even without being force sensitive it could be a very useful weapon. But for now, I’ll close the wall door and try working on this thing.  
I’m trying to make a machine that would have a relatively strong force field that we could monitor with a controller. The idea is to put the ball that the kid’s always playing with into the force field and make him use his force and grab it. It’s very much a work in process, but it is a relatively fun past time for me to tinker with while having some free time in the ship.   
‘’How’s that coming along?’’ I lift my head to find Mando looking at me. ‘’It’s… fine I guess.’’ I hope I could tell him it’s further along than it actually is but he’s unfortunately not that stupid. So, I just tell him ‘’Doesn’t work yet but it’s still too early to tell if there’s something wrong with it.’’ That seems to be as good of an answer as any, he nods and turns around. I appreciate his attempt at small talk. It’s not that I talk a lot either but sometimes when the quiet stretches for too long it gets awkward, for me at least. But now, a comfortable silence falls on us, only interrupted by either my clanking when the screws or the wires don’t want to work with me or when Mando’s changing something with the ship and its course or speed or whatever, I’m not paying attention.

By the time Mando speaks again I’ve made some progress. There’s far less loose screws and a lot of the wires are where they should be instead of just dangling freely. ‘’We’re almost there. About an hour.’’ I hum at him in response. I’m trying to connect two little wires together when there’s a small green hand tugging at the hem of my sleeve. I turn my head to see the kid looking up at me. ‘’Look at you being all adorable. Are you getting bored? Should I put this thing away and play with you a bit huh?’’ I have to move him back just a little, to get the parts of the machine I was just building so I can get them back inside the locker, I don’t want to lose anything I need for it.

I pick the baby up and sit him down on my lap while playing with his ears. ‘’We have almost a whole hour left before landing little buddy. How about we try using the force for a bit? How does that sound?’’ The kid let’s out a noise which I’m just going to take as a yes. We really need a proper translator. ‘’Good! Let’s use your favorite ball, yeah? Where’d you put it?’’ I search his pockets since he sometimes stores it in there, but there’s nothing. ‘’Here.’’ I lift my head to see Mando unscrewing the ball from the stick that it’s originally supposed to be attached to. He turns his chair and hands it to me, keeping an eye on us. I get a tad nervous with that, it almost feels like he’s judging how I work with the kid. This is hardly the first time we’re practicing force with the baby but I’m always self coincous about it. Since I don’t understand how the force works and I don’t know much about the jedis to begin with, all I can really do is hold the ball and try to get the kid to take it from me. It takes some bargaining and begging but soon Grogu gets the ball floating to his little green hand. I clap at him and pet him in excitement, all the previous nervousness leaving my body as we celebrate his accomplishment. I even notice Mando chuckling to himself on his seat. We start over and he gets the ball flying three more times until I decide it’s enough for now, he’ll get too tired if we keep this up too long.   
Glancing at the board I see that there’s about ten minutes left before landing so I start to gather my stuff. I make a mental note on that I need to grab a snack for Grogu before heading out. I’m debating whether I should take my own blaster with me or not when I hear Mando asking ‘’Do you want to go through the plan again?’’ I look at him and then decide to throw the blaster into the bag, anyway, rather be safe than sorry. ‘’Sure.’’ I get up and walk up to the co-pilots seat to hear him better with the baby in my arms.

‘’We land on the deserted area near Mos Eisley. We land here-‘’ He’s pointing a spot on the map. ‘’Near these mountains. The bounty buyers agreed to meet there for the payment. After that we take the speeder to the city. There’s a bar there that’s supposed to have someone with intel of the jedis. We find them, have a talk and I ask around for a job.’’ He turns to look at me briefly to make sure I’m paying attention. Bold of him to assume I would even have the guts not to. Besides, this is important stuff, I can pay attention to important stuff. ‘’Would you mind doing a supply run while I ask around for a job?’’ 

He does always ask. ‘’No, I don’t mind. Do I take the kid, or do you want him?’’ 

‘’You take him. Safer that way.’’ I’m flattered he thinks that honestly. Though I guess it’s a sad brag for me since his work usually isn’t at all safe. I heard he once had to fly out of some sand dragons’ mouth and after that he blew the creature up. I’ll take it as a compliment anyway, to boost my confidence. ‘’Alright. I’ll keep my tracker with me. It was one beep for a job and two for come get me out of this hell hole, right?’’ He nods. ‘’Anything else I need to know?’’ I ask while he’s starting to land. ‘’No, that’s it. If I find a job come back to the ship, I’ll meet you two here.’’ I decide to let him land in peace and to think about it, I should probably make a list of all the supplies we’ll need before leaving. There was quite a few, I should write them down. ‘And I need to find my tracker’ I think I left it downstairs somewhere. ‘’Cool. I’ll go check what we need from the markets.’’ I leave the kid on the seat next to Mando, grab my bag and head down.   
There’s a pen and a little notebook inside the bag and I take some rounds checking everything, seeing what’s missing or what we need more of. I’m writing down some basic ammo I know he uses a lot of when the ship hits ground. Damn, he really can be a smooth flyer when he wants to be. Soon there’s moving coming from above me and I see them coming down the ladder. ‘’Got everything?’’ he asks. ‘’Yeah-‘’ I sigh as I remember something I haven’t found yet ‘’just don’t remember where I left my damn tracker.’’ He goes to open the gun cabinet and there it is, hanging on a hook on the inside of the door. He throws it to me, and I tie it on the loop of my right sleeve. I’ve sewn it there especially for the tracker so it’s easier to keep an eye on. We modified them so that they can be used as not only trackers to find each other but as communication devises, though for now it only beeps and lights up with a press of a button. Mando chooses some things from gun locker, giving me an explosive as well for ‘just in case’. As I throw it into my bag, he tells me he found my tracker on the table one night and knew I forgot it there, so he just put it in the cabinet. Now I know where to look for if I misplace it again. Soon we open the ship up and the scorching sun of Tatooine lights up the ship. 

We step outside into the heat and open the pod from the outside of the ship that’s got our speeder inside. Mando goes to get the carbon iced bounties just in time for when the buyers arrive. They do their exchange of bounty and credits, after which Mando walks to us and jumps to the driver’s seat. We’re off as I throw my bag to the back seat and he starts the speeder. It’s around a half an hour trip to Mos Eisley, so we get to enjoy the wind that thankfully cools down the air a bit. I love visiting Tatoiine for its beautiful night sky but the climate isn’t my favorite. At night there’s a pleasant coolness in the air and when we’re parked in the desert further from the cities, there’s no light pollution disturbing the stars. But for now, it’s hot and humid and gross with the sun blasting at us with its full force. I just hope the bar has some sort of ventilation.

We stop in front of the bar, the ground crunching under our feet as we get out of the speeder. I grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder, holding the baby with my other arm. Mando walks to me holding out the keys for the speeder which I take and put them to my shirts inner pocket, where they can’t be pickpocketed as easily. ‘’Take this as well.’’ he says while handing me a small bag of credits. I look inside and it turns out to be way more than what we need at the market, which I tell him. ‘’Buy yourself a new blaster. Your current one is… old.’’ I feel like that’s the nice way of putting it I think as I slip the bag inside the pocket with the keys. He starts walking to the bar and we follow close behind.

There’s some quiet chattering, music and clinking of plates and glasses filling my ears. It’s not too loud though, so I hear Mando going over his plan one more time. ‘’I’m going to start asking around. You two be comfortable and I’ll come and find you when I’m done.’’ The kid makes a noise. ‘’Got it. We’ll be near’’ I throw some finger guns to his way as we start heading towards the actual bar area. I swear if you could see behind the helmet, he’d be rolling his eyes at me before leaving to find his intel. 

The bar is surprisingly full considering it is still pretty early. A lot of people are eating something, so I guess they might’ve stopped for lunch. There also seems to be some other bounty hunters, they like to meet in a bar for their next job apparently. That’s what Mando does too, usually anyway, but more often we visit these places in the evening. I order myself a drink, a Tatooine sunset. We are in Tatooine after all, I have to order one. I ask for some biscuits for the kid to munch on, and a small water since it’s hot and it’s good to keep him hydrated. Besides, the biscuits are dry, I’m not risking him chocking on them without it.

I’m sipping my drink, watching Grogu eat and thinking that this is actually kind of nice. The temperature isn’t too bad inside, the drink’s good and the kid seems to be enjoying himself too, he’s currently playing with the ball we practiced force stuff with. I’m trying to keep some tabs on Mando too, but I can’t see him right now. He should be good though since the tracker hasn’t flashed once.   
Not even fifteen minutes pass before our peace is disturbed by a man who sit’s down next to me. I don’t even notice him at first nor do I pay attention to him when he starts talking to the bartender. Soon however I feel someone poking my shoulder and I assume it’s the stranger, so I turn around to see what he wants. ‘’Could I maybe buy you a drink?’’ he asks. ‘’No thanks, I’m on duty. Besides,’’ I shake the drink on my hand ‘’already got one.’’ I turn my back to the man and my attention back to the kid. ‘’Look pal, I think you should be more appreciative towards men like me who are willing to buy you drinks.’’ The man behind me keeps talking ‘’You’re not that attractive anyway.’’ He’s not too happy about me not paying attention to him. ‘’Did you hear me? You’re not all that so you really need to be nicer and shouldn’t ignore when someone is trying to throw you a bone.’’ He’s clearly not getting the reaction he’s hoping for and is now grabbing my shoulder trying to turn me around to face him. Which I do, on my own thank you very much and I tell him very politely to keep his hands to himself. He clearly decides not to listen and he’s getting a little too handsy for my liking. He chooses to be disgusting and I choose violence. I grab his hand, slam it on the counter and with my other hand I take my knife and stab it through the man’s hand. He yells out in pain; I look at him and tell him to ‘’never touch someone without their permission.’’ I finish my drink, take the knife out of his hand, grab the child, and lean in so the man hears me properly. ‘’Hope the scar will serve as a reminder, bitch boy’’ We start heading towards the exit and I notice Mando walking towards us. 

Outside I put the baby inside the speeder and start cleaning the knife of the blood. ‘’What happened?’’ Mando asks once he’s next to us, he's sounding... weird. A mix of annoyance and worry. ''A man started to get a bit too familiar with me'' I turn to look at him ''so i put my knife through his hand. He was disturbing the mission and I had to make sure the kid was going to be safe.'' Mando looks at me and sighs. ''Good'' is what he says. ''Did you stab him properly?'' The question comes as a surprise to me. ''I didn't know there was a proper way to stab someone so I just went with the old classic 'I have a knife and you have a hand' trick'' He stares at me quietly. ''What?'' I ask him ''I've seen it in films and such.'' He shakes his head a little at that, looking away. If I had to guess I'd say the annoyance has changed into amusement, so I change the topic before he has the chance to change his mood.

‘’So,’’ I put the knife back to its holster that’s strapped to my pants. ‘’Was there any info about the jedis?’’ I squint my eyes while looking at him, the sun’s blocking my view. ‘’No. I got a job though. An easy one, won’t take long.’’ The sun reflects from his helmet. He shouldn’t be in direct sunlight, that thing’s going to start a fire I chuckle to myself. He turns his head in a way that could be interpreted as ‘what’s so funny’. I wave my hand at him dismissively; he doesn’t need to know. ‘’So, do you need the speeder? I can pay someone to take us back to the ship after we’ve restocked.’’ I’m already going for the keys when he tells me he doesn’t need it and we can just head to the market and he’ll leave from there. So, I go for the driver’s seat and start heading to the market.

We arrive there in a matter of a few minutes and split up. Mando heads the other way, holding up his tracker for me to see to remind me to keep an eye out on it. As if I wouldn’t be glancing at the thing every ten seconds just to make sure we’re all good. Me and the kid start taking rounds on the market, filling up supplies as we go. I assume we have at least a few hours before he returns so we can take our time with browsing around. We get the basic healthcare supplies, bandages and such, food, ammo and repairing supplies for the ship. I even get to restock some alcohol for the ship, which is going to make me very happy later. ‘We need to get fuel before leaving the planet’ I remember, so I fish out my pen from the bag and write it down on my hand before I forget. On our way back to the ship we pass some guy selling blasters and I remember Mando saying I should buy myself a new one. There are some good options and I really could use an upgrade, the one I have now is, well as he put it, old. And the aim isn’t the same anymore either, whenever I shoot with my gun it makes me feel like a goddamn stormtrooper, with luck being the only thing that’s gonna guarantee me a good shot. So, I do end up getting one. But I buy it with my own money since It doesn’t feel right for me to spend his coins even though he did say it was ok. Besides, I was able to bring down the price a bit and I do have some money of my own with me too.

With all the supplies and necessities we bought, there’s four bags to load into the speeder. They take up the whole backseat, so I hope Mando isn’t planning on bringing anything with him from his job. I lift the kid on the front seat and go to the drivers side myself. Browsing through one of the bags I grab a water for both of us. I close my eyes and rest in the sun, while holding Grogu by his jacket so he doesn’t run off without me noticing. Wouldn’t be the first time, I’ve told Mando we should get him a leash. I did play it off as a joke but it’s not like I haven’t thought about getting one. 

After a while it is getting too hot, but the sun is still nice, warming up my skin. It’s peaceful with some chattering from the buyers and the yelling of the vendors, trying to attract customers. There’s something cooking too, the smell traveling in the air around us. I notice myself dozing off a bit. ‘We should move to a shadier location’ I think while rubbing my eyes ‘being in direct sunlight for too long isn’t going to do us any good.’ I try to wake myself up a bit by lightly slapping my face when there’s loud gunshots a bit further from us, maybe from near the bar. That does the trick and I’m wide awake. Which is good, because soon there’s two quiet beeps to my right and I see the tracker lighting on and off, on and off. ‘’Motherfucker-‘’ I strap the kid in and start driving towards the shooting as fast as I can.


End file.
